Engañando al corazón
by Onix of caftree
Summary: fue la derrota quien los condujo a la Gloria probaron como náufragos al agua su amor disfrutando de lo que sería negado desde ese día por que todo se acabó cuando quisieron olvidarse de todo eso la codicia les ganó y a cambio les arrebato todo lo que importaba Y aunque antes de decir aquellas dos palabras se repetía mentalmente NO LA AMO hubo alguien a quien no pudiste engañ
1. Chapter 1

Engañando al corazón – capitulo 1

Prologo

El frío me recorrió como corriente eléctrica la espina dorsal

El silencio se hizo presente, tan sepulcral que ni yendo a mil funerales se podía asemejar a ese momento

Mentira lo sabían, pero lo dijeron

Eran escenarios distintos, pero tan iguales

Por un solo hecho

Frente a ustedes yacían almas inocentes que corrompida por tus palabras se dejaron llevar

 **No lo digas**

Se repitieron miles de veces, pero aun así lo hiciste

 **No la amo**

Te convencidas inútilmente

Ellas los miraban suplicantes en espera de una respuesta algo que les negara lo que veían

.

.

 _No te amo y jamás lo haré sólo fue compasión — dijo un rubio_

 _._

 _._

 _Jamás me enamoraría de una molestia eres tan detestable—dijo un azabache_

 _._

 _._

 _¿Amor? no sé qué es eso lo único que sé es que por ti no siento nada—dijo sonriéndole de manera_ _sínica_ _y falsa_

 _._

 _._

 _Hasta que por fin te da cuenta de que nunca te darán amor o algo por el estilo solo piénsalo eres demasiado problemática—dijo fastidiado un pelinegra_

 _._

 _._

 **Pero porque dolía tanto mentir**

Fue las lágrimas de aquellos ojos antes de salir corriendo de ahí que le dieron significado a ese ruido tan interno de su pecho

.

.

Fue la mirada furibunda y sus lágrimas que te golpearon como una cubeta fría al escuchar de sus labios un profundo 

**YO TE ODIO UCHIHA}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MALDITO**

La rubia platinada lloraba mientras se agarraba el pecho

 **Como si quiera me puedes sonreír después de eso**

 **.**

 **.**

La rabia, la ira, el engaño todo eso tan repentino la poseyeron y furibunda la rubia de cuatro coletas te dejo tirado con semejante golpe en el rostro rompiéndote el labio

 **NO SABES COMO TE ABORRESCO MALDITO VAGO**

 **.**

 **.**

Y esa misma pregunta aún rondaba en sus cabezas

 **¿Por qué duele tanto no decir la verdad?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acaso creyeron que tenían una mínima posibilidad de

.

.

….. Engañar al corazón …..


	2. Que comience el juego

— Capítulo 1 –Que comience el juego

Un azabache se encontraba en su oficina a pesar del ruido afuera de esta habitación esta permanecía en silencio hasta que fue roto por el sonido de un celular ni bien había contestado y la voz del otro lado de la línea hablo

\- Necesitamos un favor...—dijo una voz por el otro lado de la línea – y me debes uno así que me lo cobrare te parece justo

\- Jajaja – se escuchó una sonrisa sombría como respuesta – de acuerdo lo hare solo porque cumplo siempre mis promesas

\- Que bien que así sea – le dijo serio – Necesito que hagas firmar a unas personas el contrato que de seguro en estos instantes tienes en tus manos

\- Hmmm quienes son

\- Son tus apostadores más despilfarradores, les ofrecerás este contrato como salida a que pierdan sus patéticas vidas

\- Y yo que gano esos malditos me deben mucho dinero

\- El contrato especifica que si llevan a cabo este se les absolverá de todo cargo por lo cual yo si ellos cumplen el contrato yo saldare sus deudas

\- Interesante tengo interés en saber ¿Por qué razón los estas ayudando?

\- Ayudarlos, nunca solo estoy ejecutando la venganza más sutil y dolorosa que alguien podría sufrir – dijo para después colgar

\- Jajaja entonces – dijo levantándose de ese asiento de cuero dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola – QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO – grito a los cuatro vientos mientras se deleitaba con la escena que presenciaba

El aroma a cigarro llenaba el ambiente, ese era el casino más concurrido de toda Konoha, los dados rodaban mientras ruletas giraban acompañadas de los gritos afónicos de la multitud que apostaba hasta quedar sin centavo alguno

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente que se dedicaba a jugar o bien a beber, las mujeres se paseaban como si fueran mercancía en ese vil casino, el azabache buscaba con su vista a esos cuatro inútiles, pero malditamente ricos clientes y por fin los encontró a un rubio jugando póker apostando todo

Aun pelinegra sentado fumando un abanó en un sillón sin mirarlos analizando el juego de sus amigos y sonriendo por debajo al darse cuenta de que esos idiotas volverían a perder mientras se deleitaba con el baile que una mujerzuela le proporcionaba

Un chico con piel pálida a su lado tomando observando el mismo panorama que su amigo mientras se concentraba en fingir una sonrisa a esa chica que se colocaba a horcadas de él

Un ojo ónix hasta el tope de borracho apostando a discreción mientras besaba a dos chicas a su lado

El azabache sonrió de lado y mando a sus guardias por ellos por supuesto estos se confundieron

Cuando llegaron al despacho del jefe este los recibió

\- Y bien como se la están pasando chicos – dijo sonriéndoles

\- Todo iba bien hasta que por alguna razón no sacaste de ahí arrastras– le respondió el pelinegra con algo de nerviosismo

\- Jajaja – rio el azabache –chicos, chicos por favor creyeron que todo en el mundo es gratis –dijo para apretarlos con sus brazos inmediatamente los cuatro se tensaron

\- De que hablas – dijo el ojionix

\- Hmmm veamos varios cargos empecemos dijo sacando de una carpeta los documentos– mmm que interesante ustedes ratas me deben cerca de un millón y medio de ryus – dijo el azabache exasperado

\- ¿Qué carajos cómo es posible que te debamos tal cantidad si te depositamos una buena cantidad por semana? – le dijo el pálido

\- Que no se dan cuenta el IVA sube las bebidas son caras las mujeres con las que se meten no son gratis y el dinero que depositan se les va en una ronda chicos tienen solo tres opciones para salir de esta – dijo retomando su asiento detrás del escritorio – o me consiguen ese dinero en las próximas 24 horas o los mato – inmediatamente cuatro tipos los agarraron y le apuntaron en la sien con un arma

\- Madara – sama creo haber escuchado que dijo que teníamos tres opciones – dijo el pelinegra jadeando por estar agarrado del cuello casi sin permitirle respirar

\- Jajaja mira que idiotas no son – dijo viéndolos a los ojos hizo un ligero movimiento de manos y los hombres se alejaron dejando respirar a los cuatro chicos – o me firman un contrato

\- Sobre que es el contrato – dijo el rubio

\- Nada en especial – dijo tendiéndoselos

\- Solo vayamos al grano – le dijo el pelinegra

\- Este solo se limitó a sonreír de lado – necesito que enamoren a unas chicas y después las dejen

\- Por qué motivo lo haremos, cual es el fin – pregunto nuevamente el pelinegra

\- Solo es con un trabajo que nos pidieron y quien mejor que ustedes además si lo firman se les absolverá cualquier deuda que os parece atractivo no

\- Porque de repente es tan benevolente

\- Solo trato de ser un poco amable con los amigos de mi sobrino no es así Sasuke

\- Hace unos momentos no parecías querer saber nada de tu preciado sobrino

\- Jajaja perdona mi descortesía, pero los negocios son negocios – dijo viéndole con gracia – entonces chicos aceptan el trabajo véanle el lado bueno es más hagámoslo más interesante el contrato dice que las enamoren y las dejen como si nada hubiera pasado, pero yo los reto quien se acueste primero con ella le doy medio millón de ryus, así todos ganamos además no solo ustedes jugaran, sino que toda mi clientela ya lo sabe

Esta será la sensación del casino les doy seis meses en ese transcurso tendrán que traerme pruebas de que las están enamorando y van recibiendo puntos entre más acumulen menor será la cantidad de dinero que me deban hasta que la cuenta quede saldada solo hasta que después de acostarse con ellas las dejen en ese momento su deuda será pagada

Entonces aceptan

\- Nonos queda otra opción, pero a cambio hagámoslo un poco más interesante déjanos apostar a nosotros también – le dijo el Nara

\- Jajaja sí que son unos malditos adictos al juego, está bien yo también apostare al mejor, recuerden no defraudarme chicos que su ida está en juego

\- No lo haremos – dijeron para pararse

\- Mañana por la mañana se les enviará la información y desde ese día hasta dentro de seis meses se anulará el plazo del tiempo

\- Si como diga – salieron estos sin emitir ruido alguno

\- Y bien qué opinas – le pregunto a una persona entre las sombras

\- Que comience el juego – dijo con una sonrisa casi sádica en su rostro

hola hola caftrees como están por lo mientras aquí será el único lugar donde publicaré todas las historias


	3. El plan perfecto

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mia**

 **Notita: Les traigo otro cap se que actualizo lento pero ya se vienen las vacaciones, así que tranqui que soy lenta pero segura**

 **/**

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

 _ **El plan perfecto**_

Cuatro mentes brillantes

Un plan y una meta que cumplir

Todo a su favor

Calculado milimétricamente para no haber ningún error

Como es que ese plan no era tan perfecto como creían.

La mañana llego y con ella el paquete que fue entregado a la primera hora en la casa de los cuatro chicos

Cuando todos estuvieron ya levantados Fue el Uchiha quien comenzó a repartir la información

― Haber al parecer Madara quiere que elijamos entre estas – dijo lanzando con desprecio el folder beige a la mesa donde todos estaban

― Tsk da lo mismo de todas formas tendremos que hacerlo – dijo el Nara con cara de fastidio

― Yo opino que lo dejemos a la suerte, revolvamos los documentos y elijamos uno al azar así será justo y tendremos que conformarnos – dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa

― Estoy de acuerdo dattebayo hagámoslo – grito Naruto para empezar a revolver los folders con una rapidez y maestría de un jugador de póker al acabar los vio inquiriéndoles con su azulada mirada

― Mendokusei que esto sea rápido quiero planearlo de una buena vez y no tener algún error luego – el Nara se acercó a la mesa y eligió el folder de en medio

― Genial voy yo dattebayo – Naruto se acercó y eligió el de la derecha

― Hmp acabemos rápido – agarro el de la izquierda el Uchiha

― Supongo que me toca el que sobra – dijo Sai inclinándose para recoger el ultimo folder de la mesa

― Veamos abramos lo y leamos quien nos tocó con su información, vas tu primero Nara – dijo el ojionix dándole una mirada

― Mendokusei a mí me toco

Temari Sabaku No

Es estudiante de la facultad de Konoha, actualmente está en el último año de su carrera para ser muy joven , está estudiando contabilidad y finanzas con el fin de tomar el cargo de las empresas Sabaku No en Suna

Tiene una edad de 23 años, una familia de ... Mendokusei esto es un problema – dijo rascándose la nuca

― Que sucede – pregunto el Uchiha

― Aquí dice que tiene a dos hermanos – dijo con claro nerviosismo – hmm bueno continuo

Al parecer es amiga de las chicas que ustedes van a conquistar

Tiene un IQ bastante alto aunque no tanto como el mío – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Es rubia con ojos aguamarina toda una problemática

― De acuerdo sigues tu Dobe – le dijo Sasuke

― Bien dattebayo su nombre es

Hinata Hyuga

También es estudiante de la facultad de Konoha dattebayo, al parecer todas se especializan en la misma rama debido a que sus familias son de los clanes más prestigioso contando los nuestros

Ella como lo dice su nombre es una Hyuga de las empresas corporation Hyuga's

Tiene la misma edad que Temari de hecho todas son de la misma generación son dos años menor que nosotros

Glup ella también tiene un chaperón su primo Neji Hyuga

Es una chica con pelo largo azulado, ojos perla, tez clara y esbelta figura

― Sigues tu Sai

― Su nombre es

Ino Yamanaka

Una chica al parecer demasiado extrovertida mmm eso es un problema, pero procurare evitar que salga mal – dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Hija de los Yamanaka no es la hija de tus aliados Shikamaru

― Ah es cierto del famoso trio InoShikaChou dattebayo – dijo el rubio

― Sería bueno que le dieras finta a Sai – le dijo el Uchiha

― Y quien me ayuda a mí – le pregunto el Nara

― Pues yo la conozco por su hermano dattebayo – le dijo el rubio

― Bien continua – interrumpió Sasuke

― De acuerdo

Ella es rubia con ojos azules, tez clara, figura esbelta una amante de la moda y de las flores

― Te toca a ti Teme – le dijo el rubio

― A mí me tocó a

Sakura Haruno

Heredera de las empresas haruno estudiante de la misma rama con la misma edad de las chicas, al parecer ella no tiene hermanos, su personalidad es demasiado agresiva según el informe y espontanea

Su compleción es de ojos jade, pelo rosado, figura esbelta y curvilínea y tez blanca

― Y bien cual es el plan Shikamaru – dijo el Uchiha dirigiendo toda su atención al Nara

― Tsk Mendokusei tengo que pensar en todo acaso – respondio reincorporándose en el asiento con cara de fastidio

― Sabes muy bien que de esto dependemos asi que deja de estar de flojo Shikamaru – le dijo Sai

― De acuerdo – dijo el Nara soltando un suspiro – para empezar habrá que inscribirnos nuevamente en la facultad de Konoha con el pretexto de hacer una licenciatura al parecer esas chicas van muy avanzadas en sus cursos con tres años de diferencia, no creo que sea difícil entrar

Después de todo tenemos tres años de diferencia y esos los hemos aprovechado como herederos de los clanes comerciales

Yo opino que lo mejor será separarlas para empezar, por lo que me describen sus personalidades congenian juntas porque son como un equipo y este siempre tiene sus jugadores fuertes y debiles

Es claramente obvio que la rubia es la que más uraña es, estoy seguro que no se deja engañar si no tenemos cuidado nos va a terminar castrando ella se dará cuenta de nuestras intenciones

Mi deber será alejarla de ellas, quitarles el perro alfa de su cuidado

Luego si la chica de pelo rosado ella también es de armas tomar y al parecer es la que más pasa tiempo con Ino

Ellas dos son uña y carne así que tendremos que separarlas y así dejamos el camino libre a Naruto a quien le toco la más tímida Que es Hinata

Cada quien hará su jugada como se le plaza a fin de cuentas cuando no cae una mujer a nuestros pies

Por lo mientras deberemos meter los papeles para ingresar nuevamente ahí

En eso te encargaras naruto trata de convencer a Tsunade de que nos permita estudiar o bien impartir esa materia

A fin de cuentas algunos ya tenemos certificado para su impartición

Conozcan las, dejen que ellas mismas les abran su corazón, finjan lo mejor que puedan

Y lo mas importante

Siempre recuerden esto

Esto solo es por negocios, nadie se puede enamorar

― Claro que no dattebayo – dijo el rubio parándose

― El enamorarse lo complicaría todo y yo no pienso fallar por una cosa tan estúpida como el amor

― Hmp recuerden las separamos y cada quien esta por su cuenta esto también es una competencia no se les olvide

― Pues bien – dijo el Nara levantándose de su asiento cerrando el folder con la información y viéndolos – que gane el mejor caballeros.

.

.

.

Que tontos fuimos en ese entonces

Mofándonos de nuestra superioridad e inmunidad al amor

A quien tratamos de engañar todo ese tiempo

Solo lamentamos no haber las conocidas antes de eso

Planeamos tan fríamente cada error que la probabilidad de no perder era tan alta que nos cegó la impertinencia creyéndonos ganadores sin saber que éramos los que más saldrían perdiendo

Tal vez...

No ahora ya no existía ningún

Tal vez...

Ni mucho menos un plan perfecto


End file.
